Gift of the Millenium
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: It's Tea's birthday, and Yugi's father has given Yugi a new millennium item. Yugi decides to give the new item to Tea. Little does Yugi knows that the wife of his alter ago resides in this new item. r&r YxT, YYxYT, SxS, JxM
1. Here's your gift

Gift of the Millennium

by

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yu-gi-oh related but Master Duelist.

Chapter 1: Here's your gift.

Summary: It's Tea's birthday, and Yugi's father(DSG, known to other characters as Master Duelist) has given Yugi a new millennium item. Yugi decides to give the new item to Tea. Little does Yugi knows that the wife of his alter ago resides in this new item.

Our story opens in the living room of the Kame game shop, where Yugi's father thinks of sealing away this new millenium item, or give it to Yugi. "Yugi, can you come in here for a moment, i would like a word with you." yelled Master Duelist from the foot of the stairs. "What's wrong? asked Yugi's mother. "Nothing dear, I have something to give him." he said as he showed his wife the reason of wanting to talking their son. Yugi then came down the stairs and entered the living so he could what his father wanted.

"Yes, Father?" asked Yugi. "Today is Tea's birthday, right?" he asked. "Yes." Yugi responded. "Here, i want you to have this." said Master as he handed Yugi the millennium bracelet. "Wow, what is this millennium item called?" asked Yugi. "That is the millenium bracelet, and now it is yours." he said. "No, i dont want this, i will give it to Tea for her birthday." Yugi said as he stood up. "Oh, my son is in love with a very lovely girl." Master said in a teasing tone. "I am not." said Yugi as he blushed sixty shades of red.

'You are planning on giving this item to Tea, right Yugi?' asked Yami. 'Yeah, I want Tea to have as an sign that i love her.' Yugi told his other self. 'This item looks very familiar to me.' said Yami. 'You seen it before, Yami?' asked Yugi. Yugi decided to do this because he owned the seven items(Scales, Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Necklace, Eye, Key), and he thought that Tea would look beautiful with it on. 'So you're father was right, you are in love with her.' said Yami Yugi. 'Yeah, at least I can tell you because you won't make an scene about it.' said Yugi as he put the M. Bracelet in a box and wrapped it.

"Please, Kaiba, can you come with me to Tea's birthday?" said Seto's girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler, who was dating the CEO, who was the rival of her brother, Joey, but under the threat of getting hit with a metal baseball bat from his lover Mai Valentine. "Sure, let me tell Mokuba to get ready." said Kaiba as he about to shut his laptop down. "I'll do it." Serenity said with joy in her voice as she ran off to tell her boyfriend's little brother. "I wonder where Yuge is." said one of Yugi's best friends, the third rank duelist, Joey wheeler. "I don't know hon." said Mai as Joey wrap his arm around her slender waist.

Yugi was on his to Tea's house until he a got a call from Tristan. "Hey Yugi, where are you?" asked tristan over the phone. "I am at Tea's, why?" the king of games responded. "She's at the beach for her birthday, man." he said. "Thanks, Tristan." said Yugi as raced home to get his swim trunks. He then relayed the word of going to the beach to Joey and Mai, then to Serenity and the Kaiba brothers.

When he got there he noticed that he was the last one the arrive. Yugi almost fainted when he saw the bikini that Tea was wearing.(Tea's bikini is the same one she wore in the manga). To think, the girl of his dreams, was wearing the bikini that made him want to drop dead of happiness. "Hey, Yuge!"said Joey. "I see ya admiring a beautriful sight, talking about Tea in her bikini. "Shut up, Joey." said Yugi as his face redded up again just it did when his father brought up his crush on Tea.

"Yeah, the sights are something to see." said Duke as he and Tristan drooled over Serenity's bikini. Before Joey could shut him up and tell them not to drool over his sister, Kaiba did the job for him. "Keep your tongues in your mouths, and keep your eyes off of my girlfriend." said Seto as he stared at the two boys with a death glare. "Repeat that last part, Kaiba." Joey said as Kaiba gave him the same look. Just as Kaiba was repeat what he just said, he saved from Joey's ranting by Mai, who was in a sexy two piece bikini. "Joey, could be a dear and put sun tan on my back?" she asked. "Yugi, over here!" yelled Tea who was walking towards the sea.

After hours of playing in the sand(for Mokuba and Rebecca), rest and relaxtion. it was time to go home. The only two that remained was Yugi and Tea. "Happy Birthday, Tea!" Yugi said nevously as he handed Tea, her gift. She opened it and saw what it was. "Yugi, this looks like a gold bracelet." Tea said as she put it on. "Yeah, it's called the millenium bracelet. and i want you to have it." said Yugi. "Oh thank you,Yugi." said Tea as she gave him a kiss on the lips. And with that they went to Tea's House for the rest of the night.

End Chapter


	2. That night

Gift of the Millennium

by

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: same as the last chapter.

Chapter 2: The spirit inside, part 1

Yugi and Tea soon arrived at Tea's house, her parents were out of town for a few weeks. Before heading to Tea's, Yugi called home and got his parents' ok to stay the night. "I hope your birthday was a lot of fun for you, Tea." said Yugi as he sat on the same couch that Tea was sitting on. "Thank you so much, Yugi." said Tea as she was admiring her new bracelet. She now had a Millenium item, but there was something in the item that made Yami Yugi uneasy.

'I'm alive again' said the voice in Tea's head. 'Whose there?' she asked in her mind. 'I'm you.' the voice said bluntly. "I don't get it.' she replied. Then without warning, Tea passed out with her head falling into Yugi's lap. Yugi noticed this and was blushing so hard that some one could think he was bleeding. Yugi then took her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Yugi left Tea in her room with a kiss on the cheek and went to the guest room, not knowing what about to happen. In the middle of the night, Tea or so it seemed walked to the guest room to find her Yugi.

"Yugi, Yugi." said Tea waking the young man from his sleep. "Yes, Tea, what it is?" he asked as he turn around. "You're not Tea, who are you?" asked Yugi in fear. 'Yugi let me talk to her.' suggested Yami. 'All right.' said Yugi. After changing into his Dark form, the girl in front jumped on him. "Yami Yugi-kun!" said this unfamiliar Tea. "Who are you?" asked Yami Yugi. The girl looked shocked that Yami Yugi had asked that. "It's me, Tea, but in a dark form like you." she said. "But you can call me Yami Tea." she said. At that moment, Yami remembered who was in front of him, it was his wife from when he was alive.

"Yami Tea-chan!" he said surprised. "It's been awhile Yami Yugi-kun." she said as she crawled on top of Yami Yugi. 'That's why the millennium bracelet looked so familiar to me.' he thought. 'Are you sure, Yami?' asked Yugi. Yami Yugi had an hard time answering because Yami Tea was too busy kissing the life out of Yami Yugi. 'Back when I was the ruler of ancient egypt, my wife had the millennium bracelet.' he told Yugi thru their mind link. 'So if what you're saying is true and I am the reincarnation of you, then that would make Tea the reincarnation of your wife.' Yugi thought. 'Then that would mean that Tea and I are meant to be together.' he added.

"Tea-chan, can we get to the fun tomorrow?" asked Yami Yugi in a tired tone. To tell the truth, Yami Tea was tired too, so she fell asleep on top of Yami Yugi. They both changed back into their light forms. Yami Yugi had told Yugi of what he planned to do tomorrow, he planned to help Tea get full control of the power of the millennium bracelet and establish a mind link for Tea and Yami Tea to use, just like Yugi and Yami Yugi.

End chapter 2

Read and review


End file.
